Little Moments
by Little-Gabbe
Summary: Pequeños drabbles desde el punto de vista de Edward y Bella. Ubicados en cualquiera de los libros. Cursis y tristes.
1. The Way I am

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Canción: **The way I am/Ingrid Michaelson

**Ubicación:** Amanecer.

**POV:** Bella

**1. The Way I am**

"_I love the way you say good morning_

_And you take me the way I am"_

Me removí en la cama, sintiéndome aun entre sueños, buscando a tientas el cuerpo helado de mi _esposo_.

Sonreí aun sin abrir los ojos cuando encontré su pecho cincelado en mármol y sentí su mano haciendo círculos en mi espalda desnuda.

Me acurruqué contra él un poco mas, agradeciendo que Edward haya escogido un lugar donde hiciera tal cantidad de calor en donde, estando piel con piel, no tiritara de frío al contacto con su cuerpo.

El solo pensamiento de nuestros cuerpos, desnudos, juntos me hizo sonrojar.

"_Buenos días_ amor" susurró en mi oído con esa voz aterciopelada cargada de dulzura.

"¿Sabes? Amo la forma en que me dices buenos días. Me alegra que sea tu voz lo primero que escucho al despertar" dije mientras me levantaba un poco apoyándome en mi codo para ver su hermoso rostro. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y susurré un "buenos días".

Edward sonrió de lado y acarició mi cabello. Nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y yo me perdí en sus profundos ojos dorados.

No me importó si tenía el cabello totalmente revuelto o incluso hasta mal aliento,

Él me quería de esta manera, así como soy; y si a mi esposo no le importaba, entonces a mí tampoco.

* * *

Hello Hello!

aqii subiendo momentos de inspiración que de repente me iegan jaja

seran como 15 i pueden estar ubicados en cualqier libro i seran de bella o edward pov.

si les gusto dejen un review please ;)

LittleGabbe :)


	2. Winter Song

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Canción:** Winter song/ Sara barielles&IngridMichaelson

**Ubicación:** Luna nueva

**POV:** Bella

**2. Winter**** song**

"_December never felt so wrong, cause you're not where you belong_

_Inside my arms"_

Diciembre.

Él invierno había llegado, y con él todo lo que implicaba la estación. Navidad, año nuevo, pinos, regalos, nieve, _frío._

Frío.

Igual que su piel.

Porque aun cuando me negara a pronunciar su nombre aún recordaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con _é_l con la claridad del ayer.

"Hija, de verdad, ¿no quieres que compremos un pino? Renée decía que te encantaba decorarlo." Charlie me miraba con tristeza pues sabia que, aunque no me gustara la nieve, Navidad y esas cosas aun me hacían algo de ilusión, _antes_.

"No papá, no tengo ganas de enredarme con las luces ni de tirar al piso los adornos". Le dije intentando simular una sonrisa. Charlie asintió desesperanzado y se fue a ver la tele.

Y es que diciembre nunca había sido tan sombrío, pero si yo no me encontraba entre sus fríos brazos y él entre los míos, entonces no quería enfrentarme a nada que tuviera que ver con el invierno.

Pero aun podía ver la nieve caer y recordarlo.

* * *

**2do drabble :)**

**creo qe todos seran asi de cortitos jeje**

**Gracias por leer y por las críticas constructivas ;D **

**LittleGabbe**


	3. The Scientist

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Canción: **The Scientist/ Coldplay

**Ubicación: **Luna Nueva

**POV: **Edward

**The Scientist**

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are"_

Paz.

Eso era lo que sentía al observarla dormir.

Después de tantos meses intentando sobrevivir, al fin encontraba un momento de _paz_. Aunque luego viniera la tempestad.

Alice me dijo que despertaría en 15 minutos así que me estaba preparando. No sabía como iba a reaccionar ahora. Sus acciones y palabras en Volterra y en el camino de regreso a Forks me dejaron confundido. Ni un beso, ni un te quiero.

Me estaba empezando preguntar si era demasiado tarde.

No, esta vez _no_ me daría por vencido.

Le diría que lo siento, que el haberla dejado fue el peor error que puede haber cometido, que la necesito para vivir, que sin ella toda mi existencia no tendría sentido…

5 minutos.

Tambien tendría que prepararme para todas sus preguntas, todas sus dudas, hacerla entender que nunca podría dejar de amarla…

Su rostro era tan sereno mientras dormía e incluso aquellas marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos no podían opacar ni un poco su belleza. Bella suspiró y se empezó a remover entre las sábanas.

25 segundos más.

Era momento de pedirle perdón e intentar que me acepte de regreso.

Sabía que no seria fácil, después de todo es Bella, una de las personas mas tercas que he conocido.

Pero eso no importaba, era momento de volver a _empezar_.

* * *

**3er Drabble :)**

**Aunque no me gusto como quedó :S**

**Espero que el de mañana me quede mejor jaja**

**Gracias por leer**

**1 review?**

**LittleGabbe**


	4. I Can Feel a Hot One

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Canción:** I can feel a hot one/ Manchester Orchestra

**Ubicación**: Amanecer

**POV**: Edward.

**I can feel a hot one**

"_And the Lord sho__wed me dreams of my daughter, she was crying inside your stomach  
And I felt love again"_

"Amor, el bebé está triste" le dije a Bella mientras acariciaba suavemente su abultado estómago.

"¿Por qué lo dices amor? Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque no le has hablado desde hace un buen rato" sonreí.

Desde hace una hora, Bella había estado arrullando a nuestro hijo, pero como suele suceder, se perdió en sus pensamientos y lo dejó de hacer.

Me alegraba poder leer la mente del bebe. Agradecía que en eso no haya salido igual que su madre, porque desde que escuché sus pensamientos llenos de ternura hacia nosotros, sentí como si me hubiera vuelto a _enamorar_.

Aunque ahora fuera una clase de amor distinto.

Un amor _fraternal_.

"¿Sabes Edward? Yo creó que tambien quiere oír tu voz". Bella tomó mi mano que descansaba en su vientre y la apretó suavemente, o por lo menos así lo sentí. Le dediqué una sonrisa al amor de mi existencia y empecé a tararear una nueva canción, una nueva nana.

"Todo va a salir bien, _todo_ va a salir bien" susurré, mas para mí que para nuestro bebé.

Y yo me iba a encargar de que eso fuera cierto. Lucharía hasta el final por las dos personas más importantes que ahora ocupaban mi inmóvil corazón.

Mi esposa _y_ mi hijo.

* * *

**Ya van 4 :)**

**Por cierto, aquí aún no saben que será niña. Pero Edward ya puede escuchar sus pensamientos. Solo por aclarar jeje**

**Hasta mañana.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**1Review?**

**LittleGabbe ;D**


	5. Thank You

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Canción: Thank You/ Dido**

**Ubicación: Eclipse**

**POV: Bella**

**5. Thank you**

"_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life"_

"¡Estúpida lluvia!" grité mientras me bajaba de mi camioneta. Me encontraba totalmente empapada y estaba segura de que me daría un resfriado.

Se suponía que hoy regresaría Edward de una de sus expediciones de caza con sus hermanos. Él quería esperar hasta que hubiera sol, pues estaba muy renuente a la idea de dejarme sola; pero los ojos negros de mi novio me hicieron convencerle de que se fueran aprovechando el fin de semana. Total, unos días sin Edward no me iban a matar.

O eso es lo que pensaba.

Me había pasado de todo. Me caí de las escaleras, me quemé con la sartén en el desayuno, y hoy en el estacionamiento del supermercado se me rompieron las bolsas tirando al suelo todo lo que había comprado y tuve que recoger todo mientras caía una lluvia que mas bien parecía tormenta, todo eso agregándole que extrañaba a mi novio de sobremanera. Aún me estaba reponiendo de aquellos terribles meses que pasé sin él; así que podría decirse que éste fin de semana había sido uno de los peores de mi vida.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa, ésta se abrió de repente mostrando a un dios griego totalmente relajado y sonriendo de lado.

No dijo nada, tomó las bolsas rotas de las compras de mis brazos y a una velocidad sobrehumana las llevó a la cocina y regresó con una toalla, me envolvió con ella y me abrazó.

La sonrisa boba que había puesto desde que lo vi aún no abandonaba mi rostro; porqué desde que me envolvió entre sus fríos y reconfortantes brazos, todo rastro de mi mal humor estaba borrado.

Sentí como Edward aspiraba fuertemente y apretaba más sus brazos a mí alrededor. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con sus hermosas pupilas doradas y con un brillo en su mirada que no supe describir.

"Te extrañe" susurró y soltó un suspiro.

"Podría decir lo mismo pero sería quedarse corto" respondí tambien en susurros no queriendo arruinar la tranquilidad del momento que nos envolvía.

Porque pasar un mal día valía la pena, sí al final de éste él estaría ahí para convertirlo en unos de los mejores días de mi vida; como lo son todos los que paso junto a Edward.

* * *

**Ia van 5 :) jaja**

**Amoo esta canción asi que tenia que hacer un drabble con ella! ****Jajaja**

**Mas la parte en qe dice: "Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through then you handed me a towel and all I see is you and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue because you're near me and" ****(Empujo la puerta, por fin llego a casa y estoy completamente empapada luego me alcanzas una toalla y todo lo que veo eres tú. y aún si mi casa se derrumba, no tendría ni la menor idea, porque tú estás cerca de mí.)**

**Jajaja okeei me inspire en las notas. Si no han escuchado esta canción (aunque no creo jeje) bájenla :) **

**1Review?**

**LittleGabbe**


	6. Liar Liar

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Canción: Liar liar/ Alexz Jonson**

**Ubicación: Luna Nueva**

**POV: Bella**

**6. Liar Liar**

"_Tell me you want me where ever you are,_

_Tell me you breathe me until your last breath._

_Liar, Liar"_

Mentiroso.

Supo interpretar muy bien su papel; me hizo creer que en realidad me amaba; que me necesitaba, que era la razón de su existencia.

Y por más que intentaba odiarlo, despreciarlo, guardarle un poco de rencor, me era imposible; porque yo sí lo amaba, lo _amo_ lo suficiente como para desear su felicidad sobre la mía; así que le deje ir. Lo hice sin poner resistencia, no tenia caso, ¿para que luchar si era una causa perdida?; él esta mejor sin la tonta humana dificultándole la existencia.

Pero aún con el conocimiento de que esto era lo mejor para él, no podía evitar recordar todas las veces que me hizo tontas promesas de amor.

Mentiroso.

Sí, sabía que lo era, pero tambien estaba conciente de que daría lo que fuera por que me volviera a _mentir_, aunque sea una vez más.

* * *

**Pff :S**

**Patético lo sé!**

**Pero prometo qe el de mañana será mejor.**

**La canción es sumamente triste :(**

**Gracias por leer ;)**

**LittleGabbe**


	7. I'm Crazy for this Girl

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Canción:** I'm Crazy for this Girl/ Lifehouse

**Ubicación:** Crepúsculo

**POV:** Edward.

**7. I'****m Crazy for this Girl**

"_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel"_

_Fascinante_. Esa era la palabra que podría describirla en este momento. No lograba quitarle los ojos de encima.

"_¿Ya puedo hablarle o todavía estas de terco?"_ Alice, que venía caminando junto con Jasper, me observaba con una mueca divertida a unos pasos de mi y mi volvo.

Me encontraba recargado en mi auto observando como Bella subía a su destartalada camioneta y la encendía. Me reí cuando saltó de susto al escuchar el ensordecedor rugido del motor de su prehistórico auto.

"_Deja de hacer el ridículo y __vámonos__ ¿quieres?_ No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett y Rosalie ya se encontraban dentro del volvo; ignoré los pensamientos de la última y me dispuse a subir al auto.

Con una hábil maniobra me encontraba ya a escasos centímetros de la camioneta de Bella, y cuando la rebasé pasando a su lado me dio una mirada de _gatito_ furioso. Reí en voz alta; si tan solo supiera lo que siento por ella.

"_Estas totalmente enamorado Edward, no se porqué te niegas tanto a aceptarlo."_ No contesté a los pensamientos de Alice pues sabia que era verdad. No necesitaba mostrarme sus visiones, mis sentimientos por Bella me eran más claros que el agua.

Estaba loco por esa chica humana, pero aún no era el momento adecuado para que se enterara.

Sonreí para mi mismo mientras aceleraba y escuchaba resoplidos y risas de Rosalie y Emmett respectivamente.

Todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo pues estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de _su_ vida con ella.

* * *

**Lo sientoo! Me atrasee en estos drabbles**

**La verdad es que me fui de viaje a la playita unos dias i apenas he podido escribir.**

**Les gusto? A mi no me convenció mucho. Jajaja veremos que tal queda el de mañana.**

**1Review?**

**Gracias por leer**

**LittleGabbe**


	8. For Reasons Unknow

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Canción:** For reasons unknow/ The Killers

**Ubicación:** Luna Nueva

**POV: **Bella (1era parte) y Edward (2da parte)

**8. For Reasons Unknow**

"_I look a little bit older; I look a little bit colder"_

La imagen que me mostraba el espejo era atroz, lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que mi aspecto cada día se iba un poco más por la borda, pero no me importaba.

Levanté mi mano derecha y observé como mi reflejo la deslizaba por debajo de mis ojos, sobre esas sombras púrpuras imposibles de ocultar que me hacían ver cada vez mas cansada, más _vieja_ y mas _fría_.

Inmediatamente llevé mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón, esperando por la opresión en el pecho que sabía estaba por venir.

"_And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to"_

"¡Bella ya son las siete y media, llegarás tarde al instituto!" parpadeé por el susto que me dio el grito de Charlie y murmuré un "ya voy" que posiblemente solo mi reflejo en el espejo del baño pudo haber escuchado.

Me lavé los dientes, me sequé la boca con la toalla y por instinto deje que mi dedo pulgar recorriera el contorno de mis resecos labios.

Aquellos que no volverán _a besarlo_ una vez más.

…

"_And my eyes they don't see you no more"_

"¡Mierda!" grité tan fuerte que ahuyenté a la poca naturaleza que se encontraba en parque donde estaba estacionado.

Frustrado recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi automóvil y suspiré. Cada día encontraba una razón para regresar y una más para quedarme lejos de ella. El debate interno me estaba dejando exhausto, claro; si un vampiro pudiera alguna vez estar cansado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y con mi vista periférica distinguí una pareja joven que iba agarrada de la mano caminado por el parque; mis ojos se dirigieron al asiento del copiloto a lado de mí. Dios, como extrañaba _verla_ sentada a mi lado.

"_But my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to"_

Tal vez podría regresar a Forks, solamente para verificar que estuviera bien, no causaría ningún daño, nadie me vería…

Apresurado encendí el motor del volvo y me dispuse a salir de donde me encontraba estacionado. Di un último vistazo al parque y mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la joven pareja que jugaba alegremente con su _hijo_.

Un hijo. Y mi corazón se oprimió. Inmediatamente deseché la idea de regresar y decidí buscar algún bosque cercano para cazar.

Esperaba que mañana pudiera encontrar otra _razón_ para volver y ninguna para no hacerlo.

"_For reasons unknow"_

* * *

**Ya llevamos 8! :)**

**Me atrase en subir otraa vez lo se jaja**

**Peroo me enfermé, bueno sigo enferma peroo ia logré escribir coherentemente.**

**Espero les guste**

**1Review?**

**LittleGabbe**


	9. Somewhere only we know

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Canción**: Somewhere only we know/ Keane

**Ubicación:** Eclipse-Amanecer

**POV:** Bella

**9. Somewhere only we know**

_S__o why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

-¿Me vas a llevar en tu espalda verdad? Porque si me haces caminar no respondo por los daños causados-.

-Tonta Bella, para eso estoy aquí, para evitar que te pase algo-.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en su volvo camino a quien sabe donde pues me había puesto una venda en los ojos para que no le arruinara su sorpresa.

Había dicho que necesitaba un cambio en mi rutina; y era cierto. Todos los preparativos de la boda se estaban llevando la poca cordura que me quedaba a pesar de que Alice, Esme y mi madre eran las que se encargaban de la mayoría de las cosas; por eso no repliqué _tanto_ como acostumbraba, a la pequeña sorpresa que Edward tenía para mi.

Sentí como se detuvo el auto y segundos después mi novio vampiro ya me había colocado en su espalda para empezar el recorrido; aunque sospechaba donde nos encontrábamos, no quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Tan pronto como me había subido ya me estaba bajando de su espalda.

-Listo- dijo mientras me quitaba la venda.

Estábamos en nuestro claro, como ya sospechaba, pero se veía diferente, más hermoso gracias a las velas que había colocado alrededor, tambien se podía apreciar una manta y unas almohadas en el centro.

-Alice dijo que hoy iba a haber noche despejada, así que decidí aprovechar y preparar algo para que pudiéramos ver las estrellas-.

Edward aún se encontraba tras de mí así que me giré para verlo.

-¿Te gusta?-murmuró, me acerqué para poder rodear su cuello con mis brazos y el me tomó de la cintura.

-Es perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba-le contesté mientras me perdía en su intensa mirada – ¿Como se te ocurrió?

-No sé, simplemente quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, que mejor que en un lugar que solo nosotros _conozcamos _¿no? – Edward sonrió de esa manera tan arrebatadora y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Me gusta como piensas- susurré antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos.

* * *

**Siento tanto por tardar en subir. Me encantaría decir que fue porque estaba disfrutando de mis vacaciones pero la verdadera razón es que estuve terriblemente enferma hasta hace unas semanas, pero apenas mi Internet se dignó a cooperar así que hasta ahora he podido subir mi drabble.**

**Espero que les guste, no es mi mejor escrito jajaja pero amo esta canción**

**1Revierw?**

**LittleGabbe :)**


	10. Hearing Damage

**Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Hey ;) he vuelto, pero demos las excusas para la nota de abajo.

así que mientras les dejo con un nuevo apartado de "Little Moments"

**Drabbles for New Moon:** #1

**Canción:** Hearing Damage/ Tom Yorke

**POV:** 3era Persona

"_They say you're getting better, but you don't feel any better"_

Bella estaba volviendo, poco a poco, pero era un avance. Charlie se daba cuenta; en la casa ya no vagaba cual zombi, el brillo en sus ojos intentaba resplandecer.

Mike se daba cuenta, ella volvía a dirigirle la palabra entre clases y en el almuerzo, monosílabos o frases cortas; pero ya no vacías como antes lo eran.

Renée se daba cuenta, ahora sus correos eran mas largos, le contaba lo que hacia con Jake, ahora había mas que "el instituto va bien" o "el día fue tranquilo"; le platicaba lo que hacía y sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

Jacob se daba cuenta, la veía sonreír cuando él le bromeaba, cuando estaban juntos. Él, consiente que aún quedaba mucho que reparar, estaba seguro de que lograría hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero Bella era la única que sabía que aquel daño era tan latiente y vivo como desde el principio; que aquel agujero aún seguía abierto sin esperanza próxima a cicatrizar.

Porque aunque los demás creyeran que ella se sentía mejor, la verdad era que estaba lejos de ser así. El daño aún era demasiado ruidoso.

_But you don't feel any better…_

* * *

**I'm Back :D**

Ahora sí, la explicación.

Quien ya vió new moon (obvio todos jaja) sabe que el soundtrack es muy muy buenoo. así que para volver decidí hacer un pequeño apartado qe se iama Drabbles for New Moon, que seran basados en las canciones del soundtrack, o por lo menos las que a mi mas me inspiraron ;).

puede que no coincidan con las escenas de la película pero obviamente estan basados en Luna Nueva jeje sino no serian llamados DFNM :D calculo que seran solamente como 7, porque son como 7 las caciones qe me encantaron de la peli jeje

prometoo no dejarlo sin terminar d vdd :D y gracias por leer

Entonces qe les pareció el primero?

Un review?

LittleGabbe


	11. Possibility

**Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Drabbles for New Moon:** #2

**Canción:** Possibility/ Lykke Li

**POV:** Bella

"_So tell me when you hear my heart stop"_

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si me quedo acostada sin hacer nada, mi corazón deje de latir. No digo que quiera suicidarme. No, no seria capaz de hacerle eso a Charlie. Pero que mi corazón se detenga es lo único que me falta para confirmar que no estoy viva.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si me quedo encerrada en mi habitación sin hacer nada, sin salir durante varios días, mi corazón se de cuenta de que hace un esfuerzo en vano y se cansé de intentarlo.

Tal vez Charlie no se de cuenta hasta días después, al fin y al caso, el único que podía escuchar el silencio en mi pecho era él. Y él ya no está.

Así que me quedaré acostada, sin hacer nada, ni un solo movimiento, ni un solo suspiro, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, mi corazón se detenga, junto con mi dolor.

Sé que hay una posibilidad de que eso suceda, o al menos eso quisiera creer.

_There's a possibility, I wouldn't know…_

* * *

**.**

**Hey hey ;)**

el segundo drabble de DFNM esta listo. espero les haya gustadoo :D

y ahora hare una peqeña promocion jaja

escribí un ONESHOT para el CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST y me encantaria qe pasaran por ahí i le den una checadita ;)

este es el link (sin espacios ;D) http:// . net/s/5531221/1/ Bajo_el_Muerdago

i este es el link de la comunidad para qe puedan leer los demas OS qe estan participando

http://www. t/community/ Cullen_Christmas_Contest/ 75907/99/0/1/

ahora sí, gracias por leer ;) y tmb por leer mi pequeña publicidad jaja

Nos vemos mañana.

1Review?

LittleGabbe


	12. Satellite Heart

**Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Drabbles for New Moon:** #3

**Canción:** Satellite Heart/ Anya Marina

**POV:** Bella

.

"_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark"_

Las voces, ruidos, gritos, toda clase de sonidos, me eran indiferentes; simples susurros, vacíos y sin sentido, que no lograba distinguir. Sentada en la cafetería, cuando en realidad mí mente viajaba a otro lugar; y que decir de mi corazón que estaba aun más ausente. Él seguía un camino completamente distinto al de mi cuerpo.

Pero no lo podía culpar. Había sido despreciado y ahora vagaba sin sentido; como un satélite cuyo planeta había sido destruido, seguía girando alrededor del aquel espacio vacío. Y nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlo; ni siquiera yo que una vez fui su dueña. Ni siquiera _él_, que seguía siendo su dueño.

Que desperdicio de un corazón tan joven, que a pesar de todo, le sigue siendo fiel.

Porque sigue tan devoto a él, como desde el primer día.

_But I'll be true to you…_

* * *

.

**Heey heey ;)**

Tercer drabble, estoy casi segura de que en total serán 7 jaja

cabe aclarar qe tome prestada la frase del satelite de luna nueva, y como saben está basado en la cancion de Anya Marina

Esperoo les haya gustado :D

Gracias por leer

1Review? ;)

LittleGabbe


	13. A White Demon Love Song

**Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Drabbles for New Moon:** #4

**Canción:** A White Demon Love Song / The Killers

**POV:** 3era persona

.

_"White demon love songs in her dreams"_

Las palabras resonaban en su mente. "_Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_. Menuda mentira. Él sabe perfectamente, después de verla otra vez entre sus brazos, que aquella promesa había sido la más infame y destructora de todas.

Porque aquellos días que estuvieron separados, habían sido el mísmisimo infierno para los dos; él era un monstruo, un _demonio_, y se merecía tal condena por abandonarla; pero ella no. Había condenado a un ángel a aquel sufrimiento sin sentido, y estaba más que arrepentido.

Aún ahora con Bella a su lado; tarareando su nana para alejarla de las pesadillas, o por lo menos intentarlo, podía darse cuenta del daño que había hecho y que tendría que esforzarse por repararlo.

Pero él haría su parte.

Edward jamás volvería a hacerla llorar, ni mucho menos abandonarla de nuevo; porque en contra a lo que Charlie y otros pensaban; él estaría con Bella toda la eternidad.

_Let us be in love tonight…_

_

* * *

_

.

**Hey Hey :)**

perdon por el retraso. ya empezaron las compras navideñas jaja alguien mas ya pidio su Edward este año??

Gracias por leer y por los reviews alertas i favs. son el mejor regalo jeje

por cierto esta cancion es mi fav espero haya qedado bm el drabble :D

1Review?

LittleGabbe


	14. Slow Life

**Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**

* * *

**

**Drabbles for new moon:** #5

**Canción:** slow life/ grizzly bear

**POV: **Bella

.

"_Even though you're the only one I see, if you ask, I'll cut you free"_

¿Que mas podía hacer? ¿Rogarle para que no me deje? ¿Qué se quede a mi lado solamente por lastima?

No. No iba a hacer eso. Pude haberle gritado, insultado, pedirle que me explicara la razón por la que me había mentido y dicho que me amaba. Pero _no_ lo hice.

Tal vez pude no haberlo acompañado al bosque o hacerme de oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Pero _no_ lo hice.

Pude haber hecho o dicho tantas cosas; sin embargo solamente me quede en silencio aceptando su decisión; aceptando que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él. Simplemente lo dejé ir; lo dejé libre.

Porque no tenía caso luchar por una batalla que ya tenía perdida, incluso desde antes de que comenzara.

No tenía ninguna oportunidad y solamente me quedaba afrontar las consecuencias.

_Please don't ask for chance, it'll never be..._

_

* * *

_

_._

_Heeey :)_

Sorry por el retrasoo peroo todo tiene un pretexto jaja y el mio es que una de mis mejores amigas dio a luz a su bebe, que es una hermosa niña jaja y las hemos estado consintiendo y tratado como reynas jaja

buenoo, este es el ultimo DFNM :), sí se que dije qe serian 7 pero las otras dos canciones que pensé en escribir no me inspiran tanto como creí jeje así qe mejor no forzarlo, sobre todo porqe este iual salió a los golpes y exprimidas d cerebro :)

y un aviso: para las que leyeron "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" y estan esperando el EPOV les cuentoo que ia escribí mas de la mitad y que será su regalo de navidad adelantado :) esperenlo pronto :D

graciaaas por leer

Review?

LittleGabbe


	15. Breathe

**Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Canción**: Breathe / Taylor Swift

**Ubicación:** Luna Nueva

**POV:** Bella

**10. Breathe**

"_Never a clean break, no one here to save me"_

Sabía que por inercia tenía que respirar; y lo hacía. Inhalaba y exhalaba pero no sentía el aire llegar a mis pulmones. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero el efecto era el mismo. Sentía que me ahogaba y era insoportable.

Pero me tenía que acostumbrar, tenía que hacerme a la idea de que ahora en adelante siempre será así. Jamás podré volver a respirar como lo hacía antes, porque siempre estaré vacía.

¿Dónde quedó la _ruptura limpia_? La herida que me dejó su partida no sanará fácilmente, o tal vez, aunque él creyera lo contrario, jamás sane y solo se hará dia a dia más grande.

Y no habrá nadie aquí para salvarme.

_And I can't breathe without you but I have to__…_

* * *

-No me canso de luna nueva verdad?

Pero es tan triste y así me siento en este momento, que todo lo que escribo tiene un toque depresivo :S

Gracias por leer :)

**LittleGabbe**


End file.
